Yu Yu Hakusho Poem Collection
by Draith
Summary: NEW POSTS! Just a collection of poems I've written for YuYuHakusho and its characters. They are listed by chapter, with the title as the chapter name.
1. Mask

**A/N:**  Yes, another rainy night… and another poem.  Ok, you all should figure THIS out right away, but I'm still not just going to tell you who it's about or anything, I think it's more intriguing this way…  Ok, ja ne!   Read, and please review!

Mask 

Two half-truths don't make a whole

Though two lives share one soul

The end is a line which bars all crossing.

The pieces will never prove enough

When the edges are jagged and rough

The ends failing to suit each other at all.

Split in two, yet forced to be one

It is true, that 'Deveraun Seraun'*

The end of pleasure, is indeed pain.

Not just the end, for the beginning too

And constantly given through

No peace will come to a wayward spirit.

So even when love makes it's appearing

The heart cannot lose it's suffering

When that great truth of care is all a lie.

Old and new skins will never fit

The pain; they'll never cover it

Before the soul's devoured by the weight.

Nothing can outlive the past

Just when you think you're rid of it at last

The ball comes crashing down to crush your world.

So, I hide, but it does no good

I never really believed it could, though

Desperation breeds attempts unworthy.

The escape evoked a different reaction

Solace having its own attraction

A life was made in the wreckage of dreams.

Life.  But will I ever be free?

Are these feelings just a fantasy?

Has living spent its worth on broken lies…

Lies and promises soar abound

Though the truth lingers, hidden around

The masquerade begins to take its toll.

I've built so many walls to save my face

Done so many things I can't erase

A mask with no strings, will never stay.

So I let it fall, no turning back

I'll let the beasts of past attack, and

Pull me down to the abyss far below.

At last the façade comes unattached, though

All along it was unfairly matched

To the forces raging deep within this void.

Out I emerge, uncovered, undone

Darkness of this spirit having won

Though victory not always tastes as sweet.

A mask with no strings, will never stay

Mismatched halves will eat away

At the very seams of the mending soul.

It is finished, forever.

This soul will not linger when body and mind are gone

Now I, am back to one.

No conflict remains,

Only a faded memory, of a distant scar.

The mask has fallen.

**A/N:**  Ok, so it wasn't as good as my other one, and MUCH longer, but hey, it was REALLY raining, and I spent almost an hour on this, so come on then, review and tell me if I stink NOW!!   If I don't, and you liked this too, then maybe I'll be writing one for Yuusuke.  Oh, yeah, if you didn't figure it out already, this was Kurama… duh, right?  ^__~  Thanks to B.D-sama  as she helped spur me on!

*'Deveraun Seraun', to all you literature buffs, was a line in James Joyce's "Eveline"… and it means what Kurama explained, 'the end of pleasure, is pain.'  Thank you for reviewing * gives readers a stern glance * as I KNOW you will….  Ja ne!

-Draith


	2. Saline Eyes

**A/N:**   I keep writing depressing poems…  I think there's something wrong with me.  *shrugs *  Oh well, heh, you all seem to enjoy them, so, no harm no foul, right?  Enjoy this one, it took TWO rainy nights to make it, mostly due to time issues.  As I said in my summary, this is Yukina, talking to/about Hiei, who's been killed.

Saline Eyes 

A chilling pain's come over me

Cold has come,

Though not a comfort

It will not set me free

To live in ice could not prepare

My heart for this

True blast that came

Even a glacier'd break at this frigid air.

At once everything gained had I

Though soon enough

I'd lost it all

When I looked into those eyes

A chill had run up my spine

When you shed a

Tear that fell hard;

A gem you gave, so much like mine

You told me then, told it all

Who you were

And are to me

As my tears continued to fall.

Brother, then, I'd gained and lost

Spoken to me

With dying breath

Revealed with a fatal cost

Had I not been there, brother

What would you have done,

Would I have

Heard your words through the voice of another?

Now I know, and my search is done

But so quickly found

And lost were you

I feel I never really knew my oniisan.

I couldn't save you, though I tried

No matter what

I did or said

You still lay there cold as I cried.

And now there's nothing left to say

There came the price

You had to give

Death; a debt my saline eyes could not repay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:**  Depressing, ne?  …Please?  Ok, it is?  Good!  Geez, I tried and all… I hope somebody cries…  Gah!  They've turned me evil, honest!  I've got to stop writing things with James around.  Did you know it's difficult to write legibly when sitting in someone's lap?  o.O  You did?  Curious…  

Anyways, REVIEW, PLEASE?!  I love reviews, so please send me one along, telling me how much you love my poem!  Oh, and if you didn't like it, send THAT review too, please…  Ja ne!

-Draith


	3. Journey's End

            Yes!  Draith is back!  And soon to have more stuffies for you to read!  Be patient!

     **A/N:**  Hello readers, I know, it's been FOREVER since I've uploaded ANYTHING, and a long time since I promised my Yuusuke poem, so here… I'm uploading something, AND it's the poem.  Two, two things in one!  Wow!  Yeah, read and review and all, hope you like it!

     **Disclaimer:**   I do not own YYH.  Or Yuusuke.  Or anything but the stuff I legally own… and some stuff I may not.  Shhhh.  

Journey's End 

     Living in the shadows, the darkness of yesterday

Promises broken with no hope of rebirth,

Alone I stand in the ruins of my life.

Ever searching, never finding

Anything to make myself feel complete.

An outcast of people, not accepted but feared;

This world is but a cold and lonely place

It holds nothing for me.

I yearn for somewhere to belong.

     Through the pain there came a door

Death; my release; a deliverance.

No remorse to leave this plane

Though others' cost I could not bear.

A trial of fire, chilled by sorrow

Ghosts of memories that never rest

At the Journey's end, did it begin.

     A new life is born, my eyes open now

I can see the light, but no one's there.

Doomed to live alone carrying this weight

I've turned a page, though nothing's written.

Surrender's not a plan, no turning back

I'll fight on till there's nothing left.

     All thoughts of dreams gone now

Everything for everyone else with no regret

I won't let this just fade to black.

Memories haunt me, they mock the truth

I'm covered in them, but never given warmth.

Can't lean on those I'd hope to defend

I stand alone.

     Life is changing, the day seems different

Waning dusk as light of life fades further

The night closes on betrayals masked in pain

I awaken from the din it gives

Frightened by dreams I cannot recall.

     Sometimes I wake up in the night if only to feel the dark

The weight of responsibility is leaving its mark

A once carefree soul now bound to task

Leaving the burning desire to ask

Why me?

     It seems nothing's as it was before

And only of one thing I'm sure;

Though this path may wind and wend,

It always begins at the Journey's end.

~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~^~~~~~

     **A/N:**  Well, there you have it.  About a month's time, though three sittings' worth, and I'm done.  Hope you liked it!   I know it seems a bit confusing, but if you think about Yuusuke's life, and experiences in timeline with the lines, it DOES make a semblance of coherent sense.  Yeah.  REVIEW!!!!

-Draith


	4. Inside Out

**A/N:**  Ok, so someone begged me to write a Botan poem… And I thought about it.  And thought about it… And… thought… about… it.   And the more I did so, I realized, that I couldn't do it!  Everyone associates Botan with her happy peppy preppy giggly bubbly grin reapery self, and I just can't write happy poems.  Well, I can, but they're usually SO sappy that even I want to throw up when I read them.  So, I reasoned with myself, as any author SHOULD be able to do…

And I thus scared the bloody HELL out of myself.  So, I decided that if I can write angsty poems, and someone wanted a Botan poem… I'd just have to write an angsty Botan poem.  So I did.  Here it is.  If it completely sucks, feel free to tell me.  I've written enough that a flame would just make me feel like I really matter.  Heh… sad.

~~~~~

Inside Out 

Amazing how a smiling face can hide a frown

Sealing all that's underneath until the wall comes down.

I stay calm and cheery because everyone expects it

Deep down I know I'm just hiding; and I'm starting to regret it.

They see me as the happy one, a rock for them to lean against

But how can I continue supporting them at such a high expense?

Inside I'm a wreck, and the things I've seen will stay with me forever

All this hidden heartache only grows with the sting of each new endeavor.

People tell me that I'm much too happy to truly b the "Grim Reaper"

They don't know that as my smile grows, the roots of pain search deeper.

Here we go again, another job, bound to duty that's killing me like a curse

I can't let on, have to keep it hidden, for the concern on their faces would be worse.

So I take a deep breath, forget what I've seen, and smile as I float about

They'll never know the girl that's me, as long as I live inside out.

~~~~~

**A/N:**  Ok, so review, please…  I'm trying to keep up on my stories, but with College homework, it's a bit rough, so bear with me!!  Alright, enough little ploys and billboards for my fics… heehee.  ^__^  REVIEW!!!

-Draith


	5. Serenity

**A/N:**  I just whipped this up; see if you can guess who/what Hiei is speaking of and to here.  So I suppose it's a riddle within a poem… though it should be pretty straightforward.  

Serenity 

I can feel your soft caress

The warmth you bring to me is soothing.

I could never survive without your light

The lingering brightness guides my way.

You speak to me in the darkness

Gently blowing my fears away.

Your message is nothing if not clear

Simplicity breeds peace of mind.

All inside yourself you stay

And yet spread so much outward.

Parts of you flow over me like waves

I long to bask on the shore of your beauty.

Touching me with warm breath

You comfort that which takes none.

Nothing for granted as you share yourself

As much as I want I can have of you.

Companionship is what you offer to me

A place where I can know I belong.

Nothing is wasted, nor left unknown

As you hide no secret motives, no lies.

Though doors may be closed to others

In you sweep like a cleansing flood.

All of my impurities are absolved

Dropped to the floor as forgotten memories.

I am purified in your radiance

Made perfect in the rays of your brilliance.

In the afterglow my guilt is assuaged

Perfect serenity I have found, only in you.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:  **Like it?  In case you were still unsure and wondering, Hiei is meant to be speaking to fire; specifically, the fire that he controls and makes his own in battle and in training.  I was just staring into the little flickering flame of my candle one night, and this just made sense.  Review, please!  

-Draith


	6. I'll Remember You

**A/N:**  I just wrote this one today, in about an hour's time, so if it bloody sucks, just let me know.  It was inspired by the thought of Yuusuke grieving over Keiko's death.  I know, probably over done, but here it is anyways.  It made ME all sad, so just read it….

**Disclaimer**:  I always forget you, oh mighty disclaimer.  'Tis truly a shame when you are not put up for all the world to see.  You remind us that we are mere specs on the canvas that is this plane of existence, and slap it hard in our faces that no, in fact, we do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho... Nay, nor yet ANY other manga or anime series.  Such a wonderful bastardization of what you were, have you become, our dear disclaimer of words.  

I'll Remember You

The end has come for us, my love

Stolen away, you've left me here

Even though I'm not the one to blame

My soul still burns with unbridled pain.

You could have been saved

Ways find themselves looking back

If pain can't find a release

This heart can never find its peace.

Can't see past the scars

Memories trapped in the burn

While my heart lies unspoken

The last ties with you are broken.

I can swear to it all I want

Make promises empty or complete

Absence makes no heart more fond

When any thoughts have gone beyond.

I stare into the mirror

Hoping for just a glimpse

A vision to a passed-by time

Back before, when you were mine.

Still just a reflection

Replica of a fictional person

The eyes, a vacant stare

It floats so lonely there.

I won't speak

No words can justify

I envision us, we reconcile

But it was just a dream, all the while.

We were together, you and I

You belonged to me

Your heart and soul, once bound

Now owned by a hardened ground.

Thought I heard your voice just once

Torturing me in fading stillness

Silence reigns in cruel might

Fading to the coldest night.

An empty vessel I've become

Pain is my companion now

Closest held, the farthest thrown

I drift in sleep, so alone.

All I know is you're gone

Failing to forget this love

Nothing will get me through

My curse is to remember you.

~~~~~~

Angsty enough?  I hope so.  Let me know if I didn't convey enough of dear Yuusuke's character.  This poem is up on Fiction Press, though, since I WROTE it with Yuusuke in mind, I figured it was about time I posted it here!  ….REVIEW???  

I might write a poem of Kurama, about Kuronue, next… think I should?  

-Draith


	7. Daerín

**A/N:**  Was written at 4am… so don't hurt me if it's THAT bad.  It's Kurama… to Kuronue, looking back after he died.  I really stink at descriptions and summaries, but you'll get the point of the poem while READING it, so how about going and doing that now?  Cool. 

**Disclaimer**:  I own nothing.  Wow, that's depressing… I think I'll write an angsty poem, I'm so depressed.  Look… here's one now…

Daerín* 

Shadows used to comfort me, knowing someone had to cause them

Now the only ones I see are an empty darkness that covers my being.

It was perfection, you and I, partners and friends

Doing what we knew and loved, doing it well to the end.

Companionship in a lonely world, you meant everything to me

Yet you asked of me what I could not do, that last day of life.

So many memories were built in time with you

They're a part of me, a piece of my heart that I cannot let go.

Some of me screams inside to follow orders and forget

Though the rest knows better, and holds on stronger yet. 

Shadows wend inside my mind, empty and incomplete

As a shadow's nothing but darkness, without a light's simple feat.

Yes, darkness, my friend; that is with what I have been left

Without you here at my side, I am nothing save bereft.

No forgotten memories, yet those that stay cannot satisfy

Remembrances fail to conjure even a specter of a past life.

I recall your final words to me, "forget about me, run!" you said…

Well, Kuronue, my partner, friend; run I did, but I shall never forget.

~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:  **There… Review, please?  If anyone has any characters or feelings they think I should write about, let me know!  I'm looking for new material for poems; so if you like these, tell me something.  ^__~

-Draith

*Daerín is Elvish, and roughly means, "Shadow Remembrance"


	8. Now That You're Gone

**A/N:  **A requested poem… Keiko's thoughts to/about Yuusuke while he was dead.  Sorry, Portal-girl, I don't really like this poem, though the idea was good.  I'll have to try again later.  Oh well, read this anyway?

Now That You're Gone 

You never gave yourself the chance to make it in this world

You never even seemed to care how much you would be worth.

I guess you thought that no one else gave any care for you

But how could you even for one second believe that to be true?

No matter what she said or did, your mother loved you deeply.

If you could only see the pain she's in, her anguished cries and weeping.

That boy you fought with cares a lot about you too you know

With his painful rage no one could doubt that he's taken a blow.

Even those you've never thought of as friends throughout your life

So many now feel pain for you; you can't tell me that's a lie.

Teachers too, not all against you, mourn still what could have been

A wasted life done nothing with, they wish they'd told you then.

Sadly you only hear all of this now too late

Had we told you and you'd known, could we have saved you from your fate?

So many questions, left unanswered, so many things I should have said

The world wasn't such a bad place; wish I'd gotten that through your head.

The only one who didn't care the least about your well being

Was yourself and in the end that's what you're seeing.

I know you're in heaven now, looking down here from above

But tell me why you had to go so far away, just to know you were loved?

There's one I haven't mentioned yet, now, before my message fades…

I love you, Yuusuke, and though you're gone, I'll still love you all my days.

~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:  **There it is, see?  That's why I don't like it… I'm sure you have the same opinion. * sigh*  Review?  Let me know what went wrong, I still can't pinpoint it…

-Draith


	9. Freedom's Chains

**A/N: **Someone asked for an angsty Jin poem… so I figured, I've written for requests before, why not try again?  I'm not sure about this one yet… it hasn't left a full impression, good or bad, on me, so far.  I think it's decent enough to post, so go on and read it, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I don't own it.  Really, I don't.  I keep forgetting this little thing on my poetry… I'm expecting those big lawyer dorks to come after me anytime…  

**Freedom's Chains**

Just a bit of freedom is all I really ask

A small piece of the world for my own

Somewhere where I can just be me

No false pretences ruling the days.

Some would say that to fly is to be free

They don't really know what this is like

The air is my world, a thing I can control

Though through its mastery all I gain are shackles.

One would think that flying through the air so high

Would give me some peace of mind 

That's why I go, why I try, in the end

But all I ever find is the length of the rope.

To be free is to have chains of a different kind

To live and fly is to have your wings clipped

Try to reach the freedom, lying just outside my grasp

All I can feel is the cuffs; they keep me on the ground.

My body may soar to heights unimagined

But inside my heart and soul are constrained

To that cord that stretches so far down

I can never be free to fly with these chains on me.

Every time I fly away, every time I float off

The farther I get from this world of betrayal and pain

The more of it flies off with me to remind me

That I will never be a part of it.

It seems no matter how far I go

To the ends of the universe and back again

I will never be rid of the knowledge that I don't belong

Knowing everything that I will never have in this life.

If that is the liberty I have, I don't want it

I'd rather not know what I can never receive.

The only thing that brings me is pain

A pain that binds my heart like a vise.  

So this freedom I can dream of

Keep track of it so far from my reach

I watch it fly so loftily away from me

It has no chains of its own, only those on me.

Just a bit of freedom is all I really ask

A small piece of peace in the world for my own

Somewhere where all my these chains can fall away

And I can finally be free to fly.

I can soar all I want, dip and dive and roll and glide

All these things are allowed, my body can move

It's merely my spirit trapped within this reach

Given the freedom to fly, still bound to its chains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Good enough?  Review, please, if it sucked, PLEASE flame me, I think I need a smack in the face about now, it'd be the only way to feel anything…

-Draith


	10. Cage of Comfort

**A/N:**  Someone asked for an angsty Kuwabara poem.  …or maybe just a Kuwabara poem, and I added the "angst" part… I'm not quite sure anymore.  My last few request poems didn't go so well, and I just wrote this more for me than for a request, so I hope it turned out better!!!  It is Kuwabara, just think about it from his point of view, given his social surroundings, and not measuring up to his friends in their eyes.  Enjoy, and please review!!

Cage of Comfort

I'm numb to a world that wants to keep me trapped

Under ruling thumb and nail to do just what they think is right

I just want to feel something real for once in a lifetime

Want to push past these chains to move myself again

All this pressure threatens to crush me where I am

Can't move past it to escape their ideals, even if I tried

I'm tired of doing everything they want me to do

So tired of being who they want me to be in the world

Constantly beaten down for any chance to be true

The only comfort that comes to me at times is my cage

I'm safe inside without the lashings that they give me

Conformity lends itself to peace when the user gives in

I want to destroy the comfort that I've built down to the last

To see it burn for what it is would bring more peace 

Ruled and chained by those who owe themselves to a cage

Each captive to the world they've created with no way out

Every time they push on the walls their chains get shorter

It all seems so much easier to pull on mine to let them reach

They confine me with their freedom; pull on my chains for light

Never caring how long I've stayed in the dark here all alone

The night is around me in this little cage I'm in for good

The darkness is so thick it seems as if I could touch it

No need to move my chains as it surrounds me in this cage

I reach out to touch it and feel the peace that it gives me here

Maybe the cage isn't so bad, when given company of the night

Comfort given in the caress of the blackness they want so much to leave

I've made my own world even though they think they formed it

If it weren't for their solid pulling chains I might have missed it

A place just for me where I can finally feel what it is I am

They can't take away who I am no matter how short the chains

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:**  Decent?  Sucky?  Please review??  *big shiney puppy-dog anime eyes *

-Draith


End file.
